


Damages and Repairs

by sdjlebow



Series: The Repairing and Reconnecting Series [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdjlebow/pseuds/sdjlebow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Lincoln's death, the team has fallen apart. Daisy is on the run with Coulson and Mack on the hunt for her.  Fitz and Simmons have left Shield to go work for Radcliffe, neither of them on speaking terms with Coulson. After a serious threat comes to light, Fitz and Simmons have to face Coulson again. Can the damage between Fitz and Coulson be repaired? What is with Radcliffe and his connection to Fitz? Only time will reveal these questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head ever since season 3 ended.

"I can't believe you talked us into doing this," Fitz said as they entered the Playground.

"This is only opportunity we may have to show them the LMD's, Fitz." Radcliffe said stubbornly.

"You mean the only opportunity for you, Radcliffe. Fitz and I made it clear when we left that we wouldn't bother with Shield anymore."

This was the last place Fitz wanted to be and Jemma Simmons knew it. They had only accepted the call from Shield at Radcliffe's urging. He wanted to show off his LMD's in hopes that Shield would want them. He had called them over the past couple of months, but no one had called back either because of Fitz and Simmons or because they were too annoyed with Radcliffe to do so.

As the guards escorted them through the hallway, May approached them. Out of her, Mack, and Coulson, she had been the only who had accepted their departure without much thought. In fact she had understood why they had left. Shield had taken a toll on the rest of them as well, including her. 

"Hi May." Simmons smiled, trying her best to avoid making the conversation seem awkward.

"It's good to see you again, Simmons." 

"Does Coulson know we're here?

"Mack is telling him right now."

Simmons held onto Fitz's hand. The last time that they had seen Coulson was in a fight between him and Fitz after the hearings. Who knew how things would between them now.

"Right this way" May turned around, Fitz, Simmons , and Radcliffe following her .


	2. An Unpleasant Reunion

Coulson opened the bottle and took out two pills.

Ever since Lincoln's death and Daisy's sudden decision to go rogue, Coulson's stress levels had reached a breaking point. A breaking point that resulted in hospital five weeks after his demotion from his position as director. Although the doctor who had replaced Simmons after she left had recommended that he take some off from working in the field, Coulson wouldn't listen. He HAD to be the one to find Daisy. 

Mack walked in, a grave expression on his face.

"What is it Mack?"

"Fitz and Simmons are here."

Coulson bit his lip. He knew that this wasn't going to go well.

"What does Shield need with them?"

"Something about security. They're down the hall in their old lab. If you want someone else to go-"

"It's fine Mack. It won't be a problem."

 

 

Fitz and Simmons took their time to view their lab. Little had changed, but it still felt different for them. As if they had never been there in the first place.

Coulson entered and approached May who was standing near by. 

"Fitz. Simmons." 

Fitz and Simmons looked up. Radcliffe who was standing nearby looked up as well. They saw Coulson and went over to May's side.

"Hello, Dr. Radcliffe" Coulson said with a weak smile. "Fitz. Simmons."

"Sir." They both said at the same time in an unpleasant manner.

"What is it you called us for?" Radcliffe asked.

May spoke. "How familiar you guys with AIM?"

"Advanced Idea Mechanics. They're a terrorist group that Shield's been pursuing for years. Why?" Fitz had a confused look on his face. What could this possibly have to do with them?

"Because," May said cautiously, "they've been watching you guys for the past couple of months."


	3. An Unpleasant Reunion Part 2

"What makes you so sure of this?" Fitz had a skeptical look on his face. They were now in the Director's room.

"After you and Simmons left Shield, we had someone watching you guys for security purposes." May said.

"Why?" Simmons raised an eyebrow expressing her disapproval.

"Well considering how valuable the two of you have been assets and your history with organizations such as Hydra, such as the incident  
with Malick, we didn't want any history to repeat itself." 

"It still doesn't justify your actions." Fitz gave Coulson a direct as he said this.

"As I was saying..." May said ignoring Fitz. "We had Shield agents watching you and we noticed two men in particular watching you.   
Both of them known to be associated with AIM.

May brought up the photos of the two men in question. One of them in their late sixties, the other appeared to be around Fitz and Simmons'  
age.

"Lucas Michaels, an arms dealer and former mercenary. He was hired by AIM two years ago to assess and eliminate any potential threats," May pointed to the younger of the two.

"And Kent Pierce, an associate of Michaels."

"What do they want with us?" Fitz asked still confused.

"I think you mean did. We captured Michaels and Pierce was killed trying to escape. We managed to question Michaels. He said  
that AIM went after you because of Radcliffe.

Everyone turned to Radcliffe, who had been silent until now. Radcliffe looked horrified, as if some secret from the past  
had come back to haunt him.

"When were you going to mention this to us?" Fitz's anger now directed at Radcliffe.

"I didn't think it was relevant. Besides I haven't dealt with AIM since I was in my 20s. I've done what I've had to keep them away."

"So what happens now?" Simmons asked.

"You're gonna need to stay in protective custody with Shield." May said. "We'll send you to one of our safe houses and have a couple of agents protect you."  
'"I'll do it." Coulson said. 

"I guess that settles it." May said. 

"I'll get ready." Coulson left the room. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Fitz asked.

"Fitz. I know what happened between you and Coulson will make it difficult it for you, but you need to look past that for the time being." May said.   
"Besides, you're in good hands." 

"I really don't see it that way."

"Well that's too bad. It's either Coulson or being at the risk of AIM getting to you and Simmons. You care about her safety right?"

Fitz knew that May was right. He did care about Simmons. If he allowed his fight with Coulson to put her at risk, he couldn't live with himself.

"Fine."


	4. Regrets

There was nothing but silence. Silence on the way to the plane house. Coulson and Fitz sat across from one another not saying a word.

Simmons sitting beside Fitz with Radcliffe across from her, the two of them ready to prevent a confrontation from breaking out. As they sat, Simmons and

Radcliffe couldn’t help but wonder if Fitz could forgive Coulson for his role in everything or if Coulson would forgive Fitz

getting him demoted. 

 

_Five Months Ago_

_Fitz sat on the stand getting ready to testify. He wondered what questions would be_ _asked and how he would respond._

_He knew that the hearings would impact his future with Shield and by extension with Simmons._

_The first question came from Chairman Doyle, a stiff man in his mid forties._

_" What led to your abduction at the hands of Grant Ward and Gideon Malick?"_

_" Jemma Simmons my partner in the science lab was swallowed by a Monolith. This rock formation with the ability to transport_

_individuals across the Universe and to a planet named Maveth."_

_"And what Agent Fitz , was on Maveth other than your friend and partner?"_

_"The inhuman called Hive. He had several hosts since he was banished there?"_

_"What led to what happened on Maveth?"_

_Fitz paused. He knew what led up to it and  what happened with Coulson._

_"Agent Fitz. Anytime now."_

_"Grant Ward, a well known Hydra agent, killed Rosalind Price, who was the head of ATCU at the time-"_

_"and who was also in a relationship with your boss, Phil Coulson. Is that right?_

_"Yes."_

_"When this happened, how did Coulson react?"_

_"He was angry."_

_"Did he ever take that anger on any of his agents?"_

_"Not that I'm aware of."_

_"Oh really? Because according to Lance Hunter, a former agent, he was attacked by Coulson for a previous failed attempt to kill_

_Grant Ward. Were you aware of that?_

_"No." Fitz had began sweating. He knew what was coming._

_"When Coulson finally managed to track down Ward on Maveth, what did he do?_

_Silence. He couldn't speak. He saw Coulson staring up at him, begging him not to tell the truth._

_"Agent Fitz. Answer the question."_

_"He crushed Ward's chest."_

_"Was it in self-defense?_

_"Yes..." He couldn't take it. Holding up the truth. "at first, but it came to a point where...Ward was handcuffed when he was killed."_

_"Are you saying that he killed Grant Ward in cold blood?"_

_Fitz saw the look on Coulson's face. Disappointment._

_"I...Yes. I am._

_"Thank you. That's all the questions I have for now. We'll reconvene tomorrow"_

_Fitz walked off the stand, tears in his eyes, and towards Coulson._

_"Coulson...I-"_

_Coulson quietly left the room._

_A week later, Fitz turned in his badge to May. She didn't argue, knowing what he must have felt. Simmons, knowing she couldn't_

_stay in Shield without him, followed a week later._

 

"Fitz." Fitz snapped out of his thoughts. Simmons had spoken.

"We're here."


	5. A Tense Conversation

The safehouse was quiet lovely by Shield's standards. It was right next to a lake in the shade with a slight dose of sunlight.

"This is nice," Simmons said.

"I'm surprised Shield didn't put us near a swamp." Fitz said condescendingly.

"Don't be like that, Fitz." Coulson said. "We don't force people into uncomfortable places.

"They also use to not kill people for their own personal gain." Fitz said angrily.

"Dr. Radcliffe, it probably is nice inside." Simmons gestured to the door

"What are you-" Radcliffe realized what she was doing. "Yes. It's probably wonderful in there."

Radcliffe and Simmons opened the door and headed inside, leaving Fitz and Coulson to talk. 

For a few seconds, there was nothing. Nothing but silence. Then Coulson spoke.

"We need to talk."

"We need to talk about anything, Phil." Fitz more stubborn than ever. "I think we said everything we had to five months ago."

 

_Two Days after Fitz's Testimony_

 

_Coulson heard a knock on the door._

_"Come in."_

_Fitz entered._

_"We need to talk, Coulson-" That's when Fitz saw what Coulson was doing. Packing his things up._

_"What's going on?"_

_"I've been demoted."_

_"Why?"_

_"Your testimony on the stand. They said I wasn't fit to be director."_

_"I wish I could say-"_

_"What could you Fitz? Sorry. Sorry for stabbing a knife into my back!"_

_"I was telling the truth. I'm not sorry for doing the right thing. Which is more than can say for you."_

_"What are saying to me?!"_

_"All you've done in the last year has been to pursue your own selfish agenda."_

_"That's not true."_

_"It is. You killed Ward because you wanted to avenge Rosalind. When I told you that he deserved to die under those circumstances,_

_I only told you what you wanted to hear and what I thought you needed at the time. This isn't the only problem you've had with being_

_selfish. After my accident and when Jemma went missing, you gave up on us. When Daisy got infected, you didn't. There's an unfair_

_standard there and you know it. Then you started hunting her down-"_

_"Because she became a threat-"_

_"She had a breakdown after Lincoln's death and after recovering from what Hive did to her, which you were responsible for due to your_

_selfish agenda for killing Ward."_

_"What about you, Leo, huh? You did a similar thing with rescuing Jemma. that was selfish." Coulson pointed out._

_"At least I had her best interests at heart."_

_"We're the same."_

_"NO. WE'RE NOT."_

_"I think you should leave." Coulson said calmly._

_"I was already a step ahead of you. I'm turning my badge in. I can't be with this agency anymore"_

_"Go to May, then. She has control over the agency now."_

_"Fine. Whatever."_

_Fitz left the room, slamming the door shut._

 

"I regret everything from that day, Fitz." Coulson said. "I want to make things right."

"I don't if you can."

"Tell me what I have to do."

"I need you to try to fix things and accept responsibility for your part."

Fitz walked away from Coulson.

"I've been trying." Coulson muttered to himself. "I've been trying."

 


	6. Radcliffe and Fitz

"How long is he gonna be in there?" Radcliffe asked Simmons.

After his conversation with Coulson, Fitz had locked himself in the cabin bedroom. Neither Radcliffe nor Simmons had gone in to say anything to him. They figured he needed some time to himself to figure things out.

"I don't know, Radcliffe. He hasn't been like this since his accident."

"Accident?"

"Long story."

Radcliffe nodded, understanding and deciding not to pry. He figured it would touch a nerve and knowing Fitz's emotional state, he thought it wouldn't be the best idea right now.

"One of us should go in." Simmons said.

"I'll do it." Radcliffe said.

"You sure that's a good idea? I have more experience with this type of thing. You've only known us for a couple of months."

"I'm sure."

Radcliffe approached the door and knocked. After a few seconds of silence, the door opened up. 

"What do you want Radcliffe?" Fitz appeared to be tired and crabby. 

"I figured you needed someone to talk to."

"Alright. Come in."

Radcliffe stepped into the room. Fitz closed the door behind him. Fitz went over to the bed and sat down. 

"What did you want to say, Radcliffe?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. I know I"m worried about you and want you to be okay." 

"I wish could say that I was okay, but I'm not. Simmons and I wouldn't be even be here if wasn't for AIM. And you. What is the deal between you and AIM anyways?"

Radcliffe swallowed. He knew this question would be brought up sooner or later, but didn't think it would be this soon. He sat down next to Fitz.

"It's very complicated, Fitz."

"Tell me. I want to know."

Radcliffe sighed. He put his head down, not trying to look at Fitz, clearly ashamed of something.

"Very well. I was in my twenties and this was before I had started taking an interest in the improvement of human beings, technologically speaking. I had made a scientific breakthrough that could change the world. Unfortunately, AIM took notice. They recruited me, said that they could help me save more lives. Then I found out that they were testing people without thinking of the consequences, sort of like what happened with Hive, though I'm more so responsible for that. Once I knew the truth about their perversion of my skills, I refused to cooperate. They went after me, and I was forced to let go of my previous life. I knew that I couldn't keep my girlfriend safe and so I left in the middle of the night a couple of days later. I never saw her again and though I regret leaving, I didn't have a choice.

Fitz looked at Radcliffe. He had a look on his face, one of sympathy.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Thank you for being honest. It's more than Coulson was to anyone else. Maybe I'm just giving him a double standard. At Shield he was the closest thing I had to a father."

"You never mention your father."

"I never really knew him. I only knew what my mum told me. She said he was an engineer like me and that he was working on something big, but then he just left. No explanation."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't ask her much about him, I didn't want to upset her. I guess that's why I went into engineering, to feel close to him. My mum never understood my interest, I think my dad would've but I'll never know."

"Have you seen your mum lately?"

"Not since before the academy. The closest thing I have to her is this photo I keep with me."

Fitz pulled out a photo of his mother and handed it to Radcliffe. Radcliffe stared at the photo a feeling of overwhelming guilt and recognition hovering over him.

_No. This can't be happening. Not after over twenty years._

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked. He noticed the look on Radcliffe's face.

"I'm fine."

And with that, Radcliffe left the room.


	7. Meeting Emily

_Twenty Eight Years Ago_

 

_It had been a long night for Emily Fitz. She was by herself at a bar, her date having failed to show up.  Although she was upset and disappointed by being stood up, she didn't think on it for very long. After all, she was only twenty five. She would have plenty of time for dating. Besides, she wasn't that interested in the guy, she only accepted a date for the sake of politeness. No she was gonna enjoy herself._

_Holden had had a very interesting day. He had just been surprised with an offer to work with an agency to save lives. He didn't even know anyone had taken an interest in his work. Even his own parents hadn't thought that highly of him. Though considering their interest was more in line with the values of a traditional Scotland era, it wasn't a shocker. Still, he felt as though was something. As if he needed someone to connect to. No one had ever felt quite right for him. Until he saw a girl at the bar of the restaurant, a glass by in her hand. She was beautiful, with her wa_ _vy, blond hair. She must be lonely, he thought. He decided to approach her._

_"You alright?" Holden asked. The girl looked up._

_"No. Not really. My date, he um... didn't show._

_"I'm sorry." Holden said with great sympathy._

_"It's alright. I wasn't that interested and it probably wouldn't worked anyways."_

_"I guess that the guy's missing a good time. I mean you're beautiful and could bring thousands of men to war to fight for you."_

_"That's not exactly the best pickup line."_

_"I know it's not. To be honest, I suck at pick up lines and I'm probably even worse with relationships."_

_"It is sweet though."_

_"Thanks."_

_"What is your name?" The girl asked._

_"Holden. What's yours?"_

_"Emily."_


	8. Pills, Concern, and AIM

To Robert Costa, Gideon Malick had been a fool who had gotten what he deserved. Gideon Malick had never been a true believer. Selfish desires were what had mattered to Malick and that's what had led to his downfall. Robert Costa had been a true believer in the cause and thought of himself as the only one. He had realized early on that Hydra didn't share his ideals and jumped ship to AIM, an organization more in line with his beliefs. It was through that organization that he had discovered Holden Radcliffe. Though Radcliffe wasn't particularly special, or so Costa had thought at the time,  he knew that Radcliffe would be essential in giving AIM the technology they needed to create cyborgs. When Radcliffe left, AIM didn't care. Not at first. Radcliffe had given them all of the technology they had needed. Then they  found some information in his file. Information that could further alter the destiny of the human race. It was then that AIM had gone after him, though he had covered his tracks well. Until the day that Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons had arrived. They had been watching them since the academy. It had been accident that they had discovered Radcliffe. They set up agents to follow them to Radcliffe, but not heard anything back. 

"We've got a problem, Costa." Robert turned around. It was Emerson, a younger agent with the personality of a cowardly lion.

"What is it Emerson?"

"Michaels and Pierce were-were caught. by Shield. I guess we weren't the only ones watching them. Pierce is dead and Michaels has been captured"

"Do you have any idea of where he is being held?"

"No."

"Then find him and kill him. We have to assume that he's talked and that Fitz, Simmons, and Radcliffe have placed under protection."

"How?"

"Follow that new Director. Agent May."

"Very well sir."

"You can go now."

Emerson left the room.  Robert smiled to himself.  _We'll find them and when we do, Radcliffe won't have a choice to cooperate._

 

Coulson was out on the front porch of the cabin sitting down on its steps. He heard the door behind him. It was Fitz, a glass of water in his hand.

"Simmons thought you might want this."

"Thanks."

Coulson took the glass of water from Fitz and then took out his pills, swallowing one and then drinking the water. Fitz had a look on his face. He had noticed. Coulson stared at Fitz.

"What?"

"Never mind." Fitz said, heading back inside.

 

Fitz closed the door. He turned to Simmons, who was preparing a sandwich with some bread that she had found in the fridge. 

"Did you know that Coulson was taking pills?"

"What?" Simmons was caught by surprise.

"I saw him taking some pills. I should go talk to him."

 "I thought you wanted to keep your distance." Simmons was surprised this change of heart.

"I did, but if he's in trouble, then he needs help. Or someone to talk to."

"And you're sure about this?" Simmons was skeptical, as if Fitz was beyond forgiving.

"I'm certain."

 

Radcliffe was in his bedroom dialing in a phone number. He was anxious. He needed to get an answer and quick. He didn't know if Emily still lived in the same part of Glasgow and didn't know if it would be the best idea to call her. Especially if she called Leo. Instead he was gonna call someone else. It didn't take long for her to answer the phone.

"Hello, Dr. Radcliffe."

"Hi, AIDA."

"What do you need?"

"Can you get Leopold's blood work?"

"What do I need to do?"

"Get access to his file. Do whatever you can to get it."

"Very well, sir."

Radcliffe hung up.  He sat down on the bed, collecting his thoughts.  _I can't believe this. How could I have missed it? If I had known, would I have left? Was leaving the right thing to do?_  Whatever happened, Radcliffe knew that he would need to talk to Leo. He had to find a way to make things right.

 

Fitz stepped outside. Coulson was still sitting down.

"Why do you the need pills?" Fitz sat down next to Coulson.

"That's none of your business, Fitz." 

"I don't care, Coulson. I want to know."

Coulson sighed. There was no way out of having this conversation. 

"It started after Daisy left. I began to stress out more and more. Eventually, one day my heart couldn't take it and I was in the hospital the next time I opened my eyes."

Coulson's hands were shaking now. Fitz placed his hand on Coulson's.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Fitz. "

"I know that I won't be coming back to Shield, but if you guys every need any help or if you need someone to talk to..."

Coulson smiled. "I'd appreciate it."


	9. Hacked

"Director, we may have a problem."

May turned around. Mack had a panicking look on his face.

"What is it Mack?"

"Someone's hacked into the computer system."

"Daisy?" May couldn't help but wonder. Then again, Daisy was doing her best to stay away. This would be the worst way of doing so.

"No. I don't think so. Whoever's hacked into our system was looking for where we're holding Michaels.

"Alright. Go to his location. We have to make sure that AIM doesn't get to him first."

"I don't think AIM's the only one hacking us though."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone was trying to get blood work."

"Whose?" May asked.

There was a moment of silence, as if Mack wanted to say the name but couldn't.

"Whose?" May repeated.

"Fitz's. Someone was trying to get his blood work."

"Do you have any idea of who would want his blood work?"

"Yes. It came from Dr. Radcliffe's lab."

"Radcliffe?" May looked more confused than ever. "Why would Radcliffe want Fitz's blood work?"

"I don't know, but if AIM's also in the system, they'll receive the information as well."

 

Lucas Michaels tried his best to sleep, though it wasn't surprising that he was having trouble. His cell was in a dark and stuffy location. From the looks of it, he was trapped in a basement. He knew that AIM would be looking for him, but was certain that it wouldn't a rescue mission. He figured that they'd believe that he had given Shield details about Agents Fitz and Simmons and as such could not be relied on any longer.

He heard a crash from above his cell. And then a thud. And then footsteps. Footsteps of a figure descending. Then he saw the figure in the shadows approaching. The figure stepped out from the shadows. 

"Hello, Emerson" Emerson was quiet. More so than usual.

"You know why I'm here Mr. Michaels."

"I haven't told them anything."

"We can't be sure that you're not lying. You understand what needs to be done, do you not?"

Michaels nodded. 

"Very well then."

Michaels closed his eyes. Emerson took out his gun and raised it at the glass. The bullet punctured the glass and shot straight into Michaels chest. Michaels placed his hand on the wound and then fell to the ground, bleeding at a relatively fast pace. He knew that he was a goner, there was no doubt in his mind. He had always wondered what dying was like. Now Michaels understood how his own victims had felt. It was painful at first, but then calm and relaxing. There would be no more worrying for him.

After a few minutes, Michaels stopped moving. Emerson took out his phone and dialed.

"Have you taken care of it?" Costa asked. He knew that Emerson wasn't the best agent and that he wasn't particularly competent either. If Emerson failed, he could send someone else to take care of both Emerson and Michaels in one day.

"It's done, sir." 

"Excellent. Meet me back here. I've found something of interest on Radcliffe."

 

Phil Coulson's phone rang. It was May. He hadn't spoken to her or received an update from her since leaving the Playground.

"Coulson, We've got a problem." The tone in May's voice was serious. Probably the most serious it had ever been for her.

"May, What is it?"

"Michaels is dead."

"What how?"

"AIM hacked into our base. They got his location."

"Can you trace it?"

"No. They did a pretty good job of covering their tracks. There's something else too."

"What is it?"

"Radcliffe had that assistant of his AIDA hack in at the same time."

"Do you think Radcliffe's working with AIM?

"No. It looked more like that he was trying to get information on Fitz from Fitz's blood work."

Coulson frowned. "Why would Radcliffe do that?"

"I have no idea. We're not intervening though. We want to see what Radcliffe's agenda is. Just be careful and watch him until we have a better understanding of the situation."

"Alright."

 

Emerson walked off the plane and onto the base. He saw Costa there and something else that he had never seen: Costa smiling and with an excited look on his face.

"What's going on Costa?"

"Turns out that as we were hacking Shield, Radcliffe was as well."

"I thought that Shield was protecting Radcliffe."

"They are, but Radcliffe had one of his associates doing it for him" 

"Why?"

"See for yourself."

Costa held up his phone. There were two blood samples. One was for Radcliffe and the other from Fitz. Emerson finally understood why Costa was so happy.

"I guess we have our own card to play now."

 


	10. Discovering, Reconnecting, and Confessing

The phone rang. Radcliffe answered it.

"Hey, AIDA. Did you get the results?"

"Yes."

"What are they?"

"A positive match. "

This didn't surprise Radcliffe as much as he thought it would.

"Do you want me to report the results to Fitz?"

"No, AIDA. I'll do it myself."

Radcliffe dropped the call. He wasn't actually sure if he wanted to tell Fitz yet. He didn't know how Fitz would react. He wasn't sure that Fitz would want to continue working with him if he found out who his father was. Though it wasn't the only reason. Radcliffe knew that AIM would target Fitz due to this connection and because of Radcliffe's abilities. Abilities that were probably passed onto Fitz considering Radcliffe had gotten his own from his father's lineage. He also knew that if Shield found out about his connection to the Brotherhood, that they would keep them in custody and never release them. Not with what they could do.

 

Mack and May saw the results popped up on the screen. They couldn't believe what Radcliffe had done.

"Should we tell Fitz?" Mack asked. 

"No. I'm guessing that Radcliffe himself wants to tell Fitz. Though we still have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Radcliffe couldn't have done the test himself. He had to have called someone else to hack into Shield."

"So what?" Mack asked not sure what May was driving at.

"If AIM was hacking us, they could've seen where the results and where the results came from. If they trace the results back from Radcliffe's lab and if whoever's done the results called him..."

"Then they can find Radcliffe, Fitz, and Simmons location."

"We've got to Coulson."

May frantically dialed Coulson's phone number. 

 

Coulson's phone rang. Coulson picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Coulson. We have a problem."

"What is it?" 

"We think that AIM traced calls Radcliffe made to his lab."

_Idiot. Stupid idiot, Coulson thought. But then he thought, why did Radcliffe need to make a call to his lab?_

_""_ What was Radcliffe doing?"

"He was comparing his blood work with Fitz's. It was a positive match."

For a moment Coulson said nothing. He knew that Fitz had a mother, but Fitz never mentioned his father and so he assumed Fitz didn't know his father and didn't push since he thought that it might touch a nerve. After all, he himself had lost his father had a young age.

"Do you think he's told Fitz?"

"It's Radcliffe who knows. Coulson, you have to get them all out of here. I've already sent back up in case something happens."

"Okay."

Coulson hung up and ran into the cabin. Simmons was the first to speak when she saw a look of panic on Coulson's face.

"What's happened?"

"They've found us."

Coulson gave Radcliffe a knowing look. 

"We have to get the three of you out of here."

But before anything could be done, a gunshot rang out. It had came through the window, narrowly missing Radcliffe.

"Down!" Coulson shouted. Fitz, Simmons, and Radcliffe didn't argue. Coulson went to the front of the door, gun in hand, and fired, hitting two of six men in the stomach. However, before he could do any more, another bullet came, hitting him in the arm. Coulson fell to the ground, doing his best to avoid screaming in agony. One of the men then went over to Coulson, preparing to put another one in his head.

"AIM says hello."

And that's when the man fell, a bullet having pierced him in the stomach. Then the other men fell as well. Coulson got up. He looked around. He couldn't see who had taken the men out. Until he saw two figures step out of the shadows. One of them was a woman with wavy, blonde hair, the other was a man with a military styled haircut. They were a couple. Coulson recognized them immediately. 

"Bobbi? Hunter?"

"Good to see you too, mate." Hunter said with a smirk.

"We're to get you guys out of here."

 

"I don't understand." Fitz said. They were on the Quinjet now. Fitz and Simmons didn't know how it was possible that they had returned to Shield.

"I don't understand how you guys got brought into Shield." 

"It's simple," Bobbi said as if it was obvious "After Coulson's demotion and with Daisy going rogue and the two of you leaving, May reached out."

"I thought that the President said that you guys couldn't-" Simmons was interrupted by Hunter.

"We know what he said." Bobbi replied waving away Simmons' concerns. "but May came to an understanding with him. There are a few conditions, though-"

"Such as only being able to go undercover. And not going to Russia. Like we'd want to go there again." Hunter smiled.

"So where have you guys been? And why didn't I know about it?" Coulson demanded.

"We've been undercover in AIM, but unfortunately now that they have access to Shield and Shield has to block them out of the security system, we figured we'd better squat." Hunter said. 

"That's how Shield knew how AIM was targeting us." Simmons said.

"As for Coulson not knowing, May figured that it was risky because he'd want to meet with us and AIM may have an interest in that hand of his." Bobbi said pointing her head at Coulson's hand.

 "Wait a minute. How did AIM get access to Shield?" Radcliffe asked. 

"It was you Radcliffe." Coulson said angrily. "When you had someone at your workplace hack into Shield to get Fitz's bloodwork."

"What! Why did you need my blood work?"

Radcliffe was speechless. He didn't know what to say. How could he explain this? How would Fitz react? 

"Radcliffe. I deserve to know."

"Because you're my son!" That came out louder than Radcliffe intended. Fitz's eyes widened. Everyone was quiet.

"Leo, I'm your father."


	11. Not Ready to Make Nice

May greeted them when the Quinjet landed at the Playground. Coulson informed May that Radcliffe had told Fitz on the way. Fitz, however, had not said anything since he found out about Radcliffe. Not because he didn't want to, but because he wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure if he should ask Radcliffe any of the typical questions: _How long have you known? Have you known this entire time?_   Fitz honestly wasn't sure if he wanted the answers. 

May brought Coulson, Fitz, Simmons, and Radcliffe to her office to discuss what to do next now that AIM had access to Shield files.  

"I don't think you guys should leave the base." May said. 

"Why not?" Fitz demanded. "If AIM has access to everything in Shield, then they can track us down."

"That may be true, but at least here there are Shield agents here who can protect you."

"Sure," Fitz said sarcastically. "Shield protected us very well when Daisy was brainwashed or when Hive turned multiple agents into Primitives. They were very helpful. Thanks         a lot."

"That's not fair, Fitz." May said defensively. "None of us knew that any of that was gonna happen."

"She's right, Fitz." Simmons said trying her best to keep the peace. "Maybe we should stay here."

Fitz sighed. He knew that arguing with Simmons was pointless since she'd probably win. "Fine. I'll head to my own bunker."

As Fitz turned around, Radcliffe grabbed him by the arm. "Fitz, we need to talk-"

Fitz pulled his arm away from Radcliffe and then left. For a moment, no one said anything. 

"I'll go to talk him." Coulson said, leaving quickly.

 

Coulson found Fitz in his old bunker sitting down on his old bed thinking. 

"What is it Coulson?" 

"I think that you have some unresolved issues that need to be worked through." Coulson said.

"We all do. You know that." 

"But not all of us lash out-"

"So you all of people say-" Fitz regretted it the moment the words came out. "I'm sorry. It's just-"

"You don't to have explain Fitz."

"Yes. I do. It's just that a lot of my anger over the years has been directed towards him. When Simmons returned after having left because of my accident, I wasn't until angry about her leaving. Not entirely. The truth is that I've always thought about my dad when I was angry with her. The entire time."

"It's understandable."

"I'm not sure if it is though, Coulson. Radcliffe said that he had left my Mum because AIM was targeting him and while understand that, I can't help wonder if it was just that. If it was because he couldn't handle being a parent. I mean Radcliffe is a bit of a coward."

"Maybe you should ask him. Sooner or later you can't ignore him."

"Maybe." Fitz said. "How are you doing, Coulson? Has he told you anything about Daisy?"

"No sign of her. It's been weeks."

"What about your heart?"

"That's the thing, Fitz. I have to tell you something." Coulson had his "I'm going to give you bad news" expression. "I lied to you. I'm not just taking heart medication. I'm taking depression pills too."

"So why lie to me? I would have understood."

"I didn't want anyone looking at me differently."

"Coulson, that's the thing. I've had people walk on eggshells around me. You don't need to keep anything like that from me. Does May know?"

Coulson nodded. "Yeah. Her and Mack. They're the only ones."

"I said earlier that if you needed to talk..."

"I'm fine, Fitz. I mean everything that has happened over the last few years has been crap..." Tears were streaming down Coulson's face. Coulson couldn't take it any longer and finally broke, bursting into tears, his head resting on Fitz's lap. 

"It's gonna be okay, Coulson."

"I don't know if it is. Everything that's happened could've been avoided. AIM wouldn't followed you and Simmons if you hadn't left Shield which wouldn't have happened if I hadn't killed Ward."

"Coulson. Get up."

Coulson did as Fitz told him to do.

"You May have killed Ward the way you did, but you didn't think that Hive would get through. We both didn't. It's my fault too. I'm not sure if I could have stopped you from killing Ward eventually, but I could've prevented you from doing it there."

"I thought you blamed me."

"I did, but we all made mistakes. And we have to forgive each other."

And I need to talk to Radcliffe, Fitz thought. I don't know if I'll forgive him, but i can't know if I don't try.

 

* * *

 

Radcliffe followed Simmons into Shield's lab.

"So have you talked to Fitz-"

"Save it, Radcliffe." This did not surprise Radcliffe. 

"I didn't abandon Fitz." 

"Then what was it?" Simmons asked. 

"I told Fitz that I left because of AIM, but I didn't know Emily was pregnant. I don't think she knew at the time either."

"Fine, but I don't think Fitz is going to be back to work anytime soon. This is probably the angriest I've seen him in the ten years we've known each other. It's gonna take some time for him to accept this. "

"I understand that."

"Is there anything else we should know now that we're discussing Fitz."

Radcliffe hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should wait to tell Fitz or tell Simmons first. He figured that Simmons would tell Fitz. 

Fitz entered. Simmons and Radcliffe looked up.

"You wanted to give me an explanation."

"Jemma, do you think that you could give us the room-"

"Actually I want her to stay. I want her to hear this."

Radcliffe nodded. "I don't know where to start. I suppose I should start at the beginning."

Radcliffe moved closer to Fitz. "You're familiar with the Brotherhood of Shield right?"

"I've heard rumors of the Brotherhood, but nothing concrete."

"Does the name Leonid mean anything to you?"

"No."

"Leonid was a being that wasn't completely human. An offspring of Isaac Newton and a Deviant named Moria."

"Deviant?" Fitz asked.

"Aliens basically.

"Aliens. Right." Simmons said shaking her head.

"Allegedly, Leonid possessed extraordinary powers that only a half-breed could have. These powers including the ability to heal at faster rate than a normal person and super-intelligence amongst other things. When I was fifteen, I started developing some of these abilities."

"Wait. You're saying you're the descendant of a powered person?" Fitz asked skeptically.

"Yes. And so are you."

Fitz's eyes widened. "That's-That's impossible. I don't believe it."

"Tell me then, Leo. Have you ever had anything happened that could make you believe? Such as a Monolith not reacting to you?"

Fitz remembered he had. When Fitz had tried to get the Monolith to swallow him and take him to Simmons, nothing had happened.

"So you're saying that I have powers? Then how come I've never been able to use them."

"Well you certainly have the super-intelligence angle of Leonid. Maybe the others need to be locked with the Infinity Serum."

"The infinity serum?"

"The infinity serum was created by Isaac Newton long ago to unlock the abilities of Leonid's descendants. AIM found out about it and I had to run."

"But you left me."

"And I left you, but I didn't know that your mother was pregnant."

"But if you had known, would you have stayed?

 Before Radcliffe answer, the lights began to flicker. 

"What's going on?" Simmons asked.

"They've found us." Radcliffe panicked. "We have to get out of here." 

But before anything could be done, the bullet hit Radcliffe. Radcliffe fell to the floor. Then two more bullets were fired, hitting Fitz and Simmons. The last thing Fitz could see were footsteps. The footsteps of soldiers of AIM. Robert Costa stepped in. 

"So what now?" Emerson asked.

"They'll be awake soon. Bring Radcliffe and his son back to the plane." Costa ordered. "As for the girl, leave her. There's no reason to bring her along." 

 


	12. AIM and Radcliffe

Fitz opened his eyes. When he woke up, he knew immediately that something was wrong. He was on a plane in what appeared to be the cargo area, Radcliffe unconscious next to him.

"Radcliffe wake up." Fitz said. There was no response. Fitz realized he had to do something drastic to wake Radcliffe or _dad_ up. So he punched Radcliffe in the face. 

"What the hell Fitz?!" Radcliffe said somewhat surprised.

"I had to wake you up. It looks like we're on a plane."

"Where's Jemma?"

Fitz shook his head. "I don't think she's on the plane and I don't know if AIM has harmed   her or anything."

The door leading into the room opened up. Robert Costa stepped in. Fitz and Radcliffe looked up.

"Leopold Fitz. Holden Radcliffe."

"Robert Costa," Radcliffe said coldly. "This seems like something that you'd do."

"You know this guy?" Fitz asked.

"You haven't told him have you?" Costa asked with a smirk. "Good, this is the best opportunity for your _father_ to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Remember when I said that AIM perverted my work. It was in my early days of dabbling with transhumanism. I'd been offered the opportunity to use my talents to save people suffering from terminal cancer. That's what I was told anyways. After a few months of working there, I found out what I was actually being used for: mind-controlled super soldiers so that AIM could take over the U.S. Government by force. I was disgusted and I resigned."

"Of course you were young and foolish and didn't think we noticed the differences in your blood work. And you connection to Shield."

"What do you want Costa?" Radcliffe said impatiently. He knew that it was probably related to Leonid, but didn't think it would be wise to say anything.

"I want that Infinity Serum."

"I can't give you what I don't have." Radcliffe stated bluntly and with a smirk. "I don't even have my abilities unlocked."

"I guess you're in luck then. Because we were able to test the blood samples you left behind with us and unlock those abilities. Tested them on a few our scientists. Worked like a charm. Pun absolutely intended. And you and your boy are next."

"That's not gonna happen." Fitz said coldly. "Shield will find you and they're gonna make you sorry that you ever touched us."

"You'd think that, but I have somebody of value to them. Someone who they won't fight." Costa turned his head. "You can come in now."

The door of the storage room opened up. A woman stepped in. Fitz recognized her immediately.

"Daisy?"

"Hello, Fitz." 

* * *

 

 When she had woken up, Simmons saw no sign of Radcliffe or Fitz. She had rushed to May's office and woken her up. The entire Shield staff had been knocked unconscious. Understandably, Simmons and May were not in the best of moods. 

May had the cameras surrounding the base uploaded to the monitor. Simmons watched men take an unconscious Fitz and Radcliffe away on a plane.

"We have to get them back, May."

"I know Jemma. I contacted Talbot. He's getting a list of all undocumented aircraft within 100 miles of the base. It's gonna take a couple of hours."

"We might not even have a couple of hours." Simmons said stubbornly.

"We're doing everything we can."

"You don't understand-" Simmons lifted her right hand. May saw the ring on Simmons finger. "How long have the two of you..."

"He surprised me last week. I can't have anyone take him from me. Not again." 

 "Then we'll do everything we can. Bobbi and Hunter may have some ideas of where they're being held."

 

Fitz stared at Daisy. He noticed the blankness in her eyes. He figured that Daisy was under AIM's control, hence her destructive behavior over the past couple of months.

"What did you do to her?" Fitz asked.

"You see, our plan to create mind-controlled super soldiers was going to come into play, but after John Garrett's fowl up and the discovery of inhumans, we decided to use it for other purposes. We tracked Daisy down after she left Shield and got to her as soon as we could.

Fitz noticed what appeared to be a bracelet on Daisy's wrist.  "It's that bracelet isn't? That's how you're controlling her." 

"Clever boy," Costa said. "She's been useful as a body guard and for doing tasks such as robbing banks. Of course that didn't stop Daisy from keeping her promise to that dead inhuman's family. There is some level of free will."

"Why did you bring Daisy to us?" Fitz asked. Costa smiled. "I needed her so that you can't fight back when I inject the serum. Speaking of which, it's time to bring the two of you to the lab. Daisy."

Daisy nodded in understanding. She went over to Fitz. "You don't have to do this." Fitz said. Daisy looked like she wanted to say something helpful. Instead she ignored him and did as she was told, securing him and Radcliffe and bringing them over to Costa.

Fitz looked at Costa straight in the eye. "I'm gonna make you pay."

"Good luck."


	13. Powers unleashed

"There's a base in the area. Formerly owned by the military and located deep in the desert. Chances are that Radcliffe and Fitz are being held there." Bobbi explained. They were back in May's office with May, Coulson, and Simmons, trying to come up with a plan.

"What about personnel and security system?" Coulson asked. 

"A select few members have access." Hunter said. "Unfortunately, the security there is airtight in the front, so we'll have to take a back entrance and have a few of us working on the inside."

"Any members of significant that we need to worry about?" May asked.

"Well there is Robert Costa." Bobbi said uneasily. "AIM's current head. He's probably the instigator of this whole thing and there's a likelihood that he's on the base right now."

"Have either of you come into contact with him?" May asked.

"Unfortunately," Hunter said a pissed off tone in his voice. "We saw him torture and kill personnel who were unable to carry out his orders. Full on psycho."

"Since that's the case, then try to avoid him, but if you come into contact-" 

"Kill him?" Hunter suggested interrupting May.  "Yes, Hunter," May said not even trying to mask her annoyance with him. "Kill him."

"It will be my pleasure to." 

 

Fitz was first, hands cuffed to a chair. Radcliffe felt helpless as he watched on the side, restrained by Daisy, watched Robert Costa preparing to subject the serum into his son's arms. Nothing but beg.

"You don't have to do this." Radcliffe pleaded. 

"Of course I don't. I choose to. I choose to because I know of the potential in you and your son. Besides, the two of you will be useful in getting Shield out of your way.

 Costa brought the syringe containing over to Fitz, who was twisting his arms frantically, trying to loosen the cuffs.

"Relax Mr. Fitz. This isn't going to hurt. Not for very long anyways." 

Fitz continued to resist as Radcliffe got angrier. That's when the spark came out of Radcliffe's arms. And then the blast. Before anything could be done, Costa and Daisy were lying on the floor and the lights had begun to tinker out. Fitz was in shock.

"It was you."

Radcliffe nodded and then went over to Costa, retrieving the keys to the cuffs and then twisting it through the locks. Fitz got out of the seat, still shaken.

"You said that- you said- you said that you didn't have your abilities unlocked." Fitz stammered.

"I lied." Radcliffe said casually. "I knew that Costa was arrogant and therefore wouldn't be smart enough to check. I would've done something sooner, but I figured it was better to do it in front of fewer people. The less people that know about us the better."

Fitz nodded in agreement. "Well we should get out of here." 

"We will, but we need to take care of something quickly." Radcliffe went over to Costa's body and grabbed his gun. 

"What are you doing?" Fitz asked even though he knew the answer.

"It's never gonna be over. Not as long as Costa's alive. AIM won't kill him the way they do their other members. He's too valuable to them." Radcliffe pointed the gun at Costa's head. Fitz turned away and closed his eyes as the gun went off. 

Radcliffe found a nearby sheet and placed it over Costa's body.

"Grab Daisy." Radcliffe said. Fitz nodded and preceded to grab Daisy. 

"Let's go." Radcliffe said, but before anything could be done, Emerson and five others entered the room. Emerson spotted Costa's body on the floor.

"Take them out back." Emerson ordered. His fellow agents nodded. "As for Daisy, I'll take care of her myself. Costa wouldn't accept her failure."

Fitz and Radcliffe stared at each other. They knew what was going to happen: they were going to be executed.


	14. Search and Rescue

As they were taken out back by the soldiers, Fitz became overwhelmed by several thoughts entering his mind. How he would die with nothing but unfinished business. About how he wouldn't get back to Jemma and final marry the girl of his dreams. About learning more about Radcliffe and whether or not he deserved a second chance or let alone another opportunity to get to know him. And about if Daisy would be able to be rescued or forgive herself for what happened to Lincoln.  

The man in charge shoved Fitz and Simmons onto the ground. "I figured that since you killed Costa," The man said glaring at Radcliffe. "It's only fitting if you get to watch your son and his fiance die in return. I mean we'll kill you anyways, but at least you'll be able to die knowing that it's your fault." The man's words were cruel and they all knew it. The man and the other soldiers pointed their weapons at Fitz and Simmons, who along with Radcliffe, closed their eyes, knowing the inevitable. The sounds of gunshots rang out. And the soldiers all fell to the ground, lying in their own pools of blood. Fitz, Simmons, and Radcliffe looked up. Bobbi and Hunter were standing there. "Thank god," Simmons cried. The three of them ran over to Bobbi and Hunter, happily hugging them. "I thought we were dead," Fitz had a look of a relief on his face. "It's alright, It's gonna be alright." Hunter assured them. 

 

Coulson walked through the base, desperately looking for Fitz and the others when the call came in. It was from Bobbi. "Coulson, we found Fitz, Simmons, and Radcliffe. But there's also something else that you need to know." "What is it?" Coulson could hear the tension in Bobbi's voice. "It's Daisy. She's here on the base."

 

As the gun was pointed at her with the bracelet that had controlled her actions having been removed, Daisy continued to think of all of the mistakes she had made in the last year or so. With Hive and with AIM. She knew that she hadn't wanted to do the horrible things and that her brain had been practically hijacked, but she didn't care. She didn't care if it wasn't over her own free will, to Daisy, everything was her fault. Lincoln's death. Hurting her friends and taking away the innocence of everyone she encountered. Daisy felt like she deserved to die. So as Emerson had pointed at the gun at her. She kept waiting for him to finally put her out of her misery. Encouraging him. Begging him. However, Daisy's appointment with death wasn't for today. Instead, it was Emerson's appointment that was scheduled, as the bullet that Coulson placed in his chest killed him instantly. That didn't matter to Daisy, however. Before Coulson could approach her, Daisy took Emerson's gun, lifting it to her head.  

"Daisy, don't do it." Coulson begged. "Why not?! I deserve to die. Lincoln didn't, Aisha didn't, none of them deserved to die. They only died because of my mistakes."

Coulson sighed. He knew that he needed to tell the truth. "It wasn't just because of your mistakes, Daisy. I'm the one who killed Ward. If I hadn't been so obsessed with revenge and focused on the safety of the others then none of that would've happened. So if you're gonna kill someone kill me." These words didn't seem to move Daisy. Not at first. She seemed determined to still shoot herself, but she couldn't pull the trigger. Instead, she dropped her gun and collapsed into tears, Coulson going over to her and hugging her. Although they knew that it wouldn't be simple, they knew that both of them would be okay and that was all that mattered.


	15. The Talk

Bobbi and Hunter left Fitz and Radcliffe to themselves, preparing the Quinjet for takeoff and leaving Fitz and Radcliffe to talk. To talk about what Radcliffe had promised Fitz. "I know that whatever I say will never make up...will never make up for lost time, but if you could give me a chance..." "It all depends on," Fitz began "If you had known that my Mum was pregnant, would you have stayed." Fitz knew that the question would be difficult for Radcliffe to answer, but he didn't care. He cared more about the response and the subsequent implications of the response. "I don't know. I don't know if I would have been able to since AIM was after me. Regardless I would have found a way to keep an eye on you. Or try to anyways. I know that it's not the response you wanted, but that's all I can really say." "You're right, that's not the response I expected, but it's good enough for me. It's good enough for me, _dad_." Fitz smiled at Radcliffe. Radcliffe returned the favor.

Coulson walked up to them. "So May wanted to presented an offer to Simmons, but she said she'd only accept it if the two of you did." Fitz and Radcliffe both had confused expressions on their faces. What could May possibly offer to them that they'd be interested in? Fitz was the first to respond. "What is it?" Fitz had a serious look on his face, as if it would change everything for the worse. "May offered for you guys to come back to Shield. On a part time basis. Simmons seemed interested, but she said that she couldn't stand the thought of being separated from you two. So, what is your answer? Yes or No?" Fitz and Radcliffe looked at one another grinning. Their expressions said it all.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect my work on the sequel to show up in a week or so. It's probably gonna take longer due to other things going on in my life.


End file.
